Daewoo K1A
|type = Submachine gun |price = $1850 $3800 (Maverick) |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |damage = 20 21 (K1ASE) |accuracy = 79% |recoil = 13% |magazine = 30 / 90 |fire = *Automatic *Semi-automatic (K1A Maverick) |ammotype = |rateoffire = 91% |weightloaded = 9% 7% (Maverick) |used = |reloadtime = *3.0 seconds (K1A) *2.0 seconds (Maverick) |system = k1a |designer = Daewoo Precision Industries |knockback = 13% |stun = 38% 61% (K1ASE) |trpart = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 31 35 (K1ASE) 29 (Maverick) |damageC = 31 61 (K1ASE) 33 (Maverick) }} Daewoo K1A or KIA is a submachine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview : In China region, this weapon becomes a default weapon in all player's inventories after the Free Update. K1A is a really cheap and the most recommended weapon when low on money. It uses 5.56 NATO cartridge, which is commonly used by rifles and it can only be purchased by the Counter-Terrorists. Advantages *High damage *Large magazine capacity *High rate of fire *Light weight *Cheap *High stun to zombies *Free (Only for China region) *Can penetrate objects Disadvantages *Medium accuracy *Average recoil *Low knockback to zombies *Can be only purchased by Counter-Terrorists (Original version) Tactics *Fire in full auto when facing enemies in close range. *Treat this weapon as Galil. Release date K1A Maverick was released alongside Crowbar Maverick on: *South Korea: 7 October 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 21 October 2014. *China/Japan: 22 October 2014. *Indonesia: 17 February 2016. *CSN:Z: 23 March 2016. Variants K1A SE= K1ASE ('''K1A S'pecial 'E'dition)'' is a variant of the K1A. It does higher damage, has different weapon skin and can be bought by Terrorists too. However, the player can only get it via Code Box. |-| K1A Maverick= K1A Maverick is fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 mm bullets fabricated by an unknown terrorist group. It boasts a faster reload due to the use of dual magazines, plus a remodeled barrel which is able to change to either automatic or semi-automatic mode. Users Counter-terrorists: * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. * : Seen held by Criss. Terrorists: *Guerrilla Warfare: Seen wielding K1A Maverick in some posters. Gallery K1A= k1a viewmodel.png|Viewmodel File:K1a_shopmodel.png|Shop model k1a worldmodel.png|Worldmodel K1a.gif|Store preview 707 k1a.jpg|A 707 operative with a K1A DM_industry2_20120819_1403570.jpg|In-game screenshot k1a hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound |-| SE= k1ase viewmodel.png|View model k1ase worldmodel.png|World model k1ase shopmodel.png|Shop model password box update1.jpg|SG/MY Poster s0422cs02s.jpg|China poster Csonew gun.png|Code Box promotial poster k1asekr.jpg|South Korea poster Cs italy 20120129 2240530.jpg|In-game Screenshot k1ase hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound |-| Maverick= File:K1acraft_viewmdl.png|View model File:K1a_maverick_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Guerilla_wk1a_maverick.png|Guerilla Wafare with K1A Maverick File:Kriss_resale_maverick_crowbar_k1a_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Maverick_crowbar_k1a_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:K1A_maverick_china_poster.png|China poster File:K1a_crowbar_maverick_splash_revenant_evolve_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:K1acraft_guerilla.jpg|Indonesia poster File:K1acrowbarmaverickcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:K1acraft_hud_icon.png|HUD icon Firing sound Trivia *This is the first counter-terrorist weapon to have a counterpart in a different weapon category which is the USAS-12. *K1A is technically not an SMG because it uses rifle caliber. SMG uses pistol caliber. **The in-game category is a possible reference from real-life version because it is classified as SMG by South Korean military. *Even though this weapon is exclusive for counter-terrorists only, its Counter-Strike Online 2 version can be used by both teams. However, it has lower clip capacity than its predecessor (-10 rounds less giving a total of 20 instead of 30). **Its variants K1ASE and K1A Maverick are accessible for both teams. *K1A is available for free in China region after Free Update, even though other versions allow it to be available from Craft only. *Reload time of K1A is not synchronized with the animation. The user is able to shoot even though the animation is not done yet. The actual reload time is 2.0 seconds while the animation takes 2.5 seconds. **The same thing applies to the K1A Maverick's drawing animation. *The K1A Maverick is the fourth weapon which has two magazines taped together after SKULL-5, SPAS-12 Maverick and Galil Maverick. It also has two reload animations, similar to SPAS-12 Maverick and Galil Maverick. *The word "PUNISHER" can be seen printed on K1A Maverick, above the ejection port. *In the CSN:Z region, K1A Maverick plays the original K1A firing sound. * External links *Daewoo K1A at Wikipedia. Category:Sub machine gun Category:5.56mm user Category:Daewoo Category:South Korean weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Code box items